Yandere Love
by caphatfield
Summary: Blake and Ruby are in love with each other but they are also Yandere. not much else to say... also Rated M for Sexual content.


Chapter 1

 **A/N; Hello everyone I just wanted to say that this story isn't mine this is my friends story and he asked me to post it for him so ya this is it and if you like it be sure to follow and Fav and also this might not be updated on a ragular basis cause he's a slow writer and also this is his first fanfic so there are bound to be mistakes. Also expect some ooc-ness from both Blake and Ruby and maybe other characters. I should also mention this is inspired by a manga by the name Love/Death which is really good so read it if you get the chance and without further ado enjoy.**

Ruby was heading to the combat room to go see Blake, Ruby has finally accepted her feelings for Blake but wasn't sure how she would take them. Ruby walked into the train room from the bleachers to see Blake and another cat Faunus. The girl was giving Blake a letter as she was blushing and looking down, this set a fire inside Ruby since she didn't want anyone else with Blake besides here. After the girl left Ruby decided to go down to Blake.

Blake was putting the letter away when she saw Ruby walk in. "Hi Ruby how are you doing today."

"I'm doing fine and you." When really she was pissed off that another girl would move on Blake.

"I'm good just got down with practice today and was about to head back to the dorm, would you like the a company me back." Blake was glad that Ruby was here so the were close and that no one else would be near her. **(By this point you should have figured out they're both yanderes)**

"Sure." She said all happy.

Both Ruby and Blake walk back to the dorm together, they walked those halls in happiness and anger. Both loved each other and they could even tell and that's the reason they hated each other as well. They hated how the other wouldn't love them how they wanted them to love them. When they got back Blake took of her blouse and bow laying them on the bed before heading to the showers, Ruby on the other hand went over and took the note and sat on her bed wanting to open it but didn't know what she do if she did.

"Damn that Blake why did some bitch of a Faunus have to give her this." Ruby said to herself quietly.

Blake was in the shower cleaning off all the soap and shampoo in her hair was she thought of Ruby, after she got cleaned off Blake leaned up against the shower wall as she rub the folds of her pussy thinking about being with Ruby and being her little pet, Blake after a while started finger herself and moaned quietly as she kept thinking of Ruby.

Ruby was laying in her bed as she waited for Blake to get done with her shower, she still hasn't opened up the letter, but right when Ruby heard Blake moan a little too loudly that upset Ruby more. "Not only did that bitch make a move on Blake but now Blake masterbating to her." Ruby reached under her pillow to grab 2 small daggers and waited for Blake to get out.

Blake reaches her climax and cam as she moaned it took her a minute to get out and to dry off, when Blake walk out of the shower she was greeted to a small dagger going past her face and into the wall she look at the dagger in the wall and back at Ruby. "What the fuck is wrong with you you trying to kill me."

Ruby hopped off the bed with dagger in hand. "What you trying to get fuck by that cat bitch you slut."

Blake grabbed the dagger and ran at Ruby and tried to attack her, "why would you care what I do." Blake and Ruby clashed dangers in one hand as Blake tried to hit Ruby, but Ruby blocked it and held her fist at bay.

"Because I should have to hear you getting off to some bitch in the showers." Ruby said kick Blake in the side when she was distracted causing Blake to fall of the ground, Ruby then climbs on top of her and held a the dagger to her throat as did Blake.

Blake was holding the knife to her throat as she let her feeling take over. "I didn't finger myself because of her I fingered myself because I was thinking about you." Blake only took a second to realize what she said causing her to blush as she looked at Ruby.

"Y-You…. w-were… t-thinking a-bout me." She stuttered heavily as she blushed heavily looking down at Blake.

Blake nodded slowly as she looked at Ruby, after a minute of silence Ruby closed the gap between them kissing Blake on the lips, Blake so kindly kisses back. They stayed like that holding the daggers at each other's throat and kissing. Ruby pulled away and looked at Blake. "So you love me as much as I love you?"

Blake looked at her and kissed her one more time. "Does that answer your question if not yes." She kissed Ruby one more time and Ruby kisses back.

"So then what's with this letter." Ruby pulls out a the letter and opens it in front of Blake, at this time bland was to shocked, lost in thought to stop Ruby. When Ruby opened the letter she pulled out a letter with a recipe on how to make fish soup. "Really fish soup."

"Shut up you know I love fish." She said as she looked away and that when another fell down of the other note.

Ruby picked it up and read it out loud.

 _Hello I was wonder if either you or Ruby Rose would go out with me, I know this is a long shot but I really like it if you or Ruby go out with me I'm very shy and thought this was the only way to ask…_

 _From Clare Lex_

After Ruby read the letter out loud she looked at Blake to see she was as shocked as Ruby was. But after a few seconds passed she moved the letter aside and kissed Ruby. "Sorry Clare I only have one love."

Ruby smiled back and kisses Blake. "Same and I'll kill to keep her."


End file.
